Individuals with neuromuscular diseases, such as Cerebral Palsy may experience muscular contraction which may cause reduced mobility and limited range of motion in joints such as the knee and elbow. Individuals suffering from sports injuries, other injuries to joints, and/or Arthrofibrosis, may also have a reduced range of motions in a joint. Traditional physical therapy exercises may be painful. A continuous, gentle pull of a weight to stretch a muscle while the muscles is relaxed may provide some range of motion improvement, and may be less painful.